


So Sharp! So Incisive!

by karanguni



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/pseuds/karanguni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Eh?' goes Lobsang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sharp! So Incisive!

'Leaving was the easiest part,' Lu Tze says, contrary to what everything Lobsang believes.

Lobsang believes that Lu Tze must have loved Ankh Morpork, mostly because Ankh Morpork definitely would not have loved him back. 'How'd you know you'd found your Way?'

'"All Roads Lead To Ankh Morpork,"' Lu Tze quotes. 'Believing it is easy; disbelieving it is more difficult -- you have to find a reason for going, and the city's too unreasonable. Except for one man,' he says thoughtfully.

Tortured by curiosity and Lu Tze's aphorisms, Lobsang asks.

'He said to me,' Lu Tze replies, '"Have you ever heard of a mop?" Changed my world. A mind like that! So sharp! So incisive! So dangerous!'

'Eh?' goes Lobsang.

'No wonder he's Tyrant,' Lu Tze muses, cutting his way through time.


End file.
